What Are You Reading?
by mochamaker
Summary: A bit of fun goes a long way.


I do not own Rizzoli and Isle, no profit made here. This is just a bit of a spoof.

Rated T to M

What Are You Reading?

"Stupid assholes. Bucholz is a complete retard," Jane exclaimed and tossed a hand full of popcorn at the Television but missing by a few feet.

"Jane, you don't need to accentuate your criticism with a handful of popcorn each time the team makes a bad play. You're making a mess, and Jo is going to get sick from all the popcorn she keeps licking." Maura glanced at Jane out of the corner of her eye and then ducked her head and went back to reading her laptop screen.

"You're not even watching the game. You promised you would watch the plays and cheer with me. Come on Maur, this popcorn throwing thing is really fun." Jane proved it by tossing another handful up in the air over their heads, peppering them both with popcorn.

"**Jane**." Maura shouted and picked the popcorn off her clothing and lap.

"Cursing at the screen isn't really cheering." Maura commented looking back down at her laptop screen, ignoring Jane's antics, "I will in a minute, I promise."

Jane stared at Maura, watching her complete fascination with the text on her laptop. "So, are you doing work?"

Maura looked up quickly from her screen, turning it away from Jane's line of sight and said, "Yes, I'm reading an article on postmortem muscle fibers," she began breathing quickly and avoided Jane's eyes.

"Nu huh Doctor Isles. You're lying because you do that panting thing with your breathing when you tell a lie." Jane set her popcorn bowl onto the coffee table and leaned into Maura's shoulder to get a better glimpse of the 'article' Maura claimed to be so fascinated with. "Let me see this article."

"You wouldn't understand the writing, it's very technical." Maura answered and scooted slightly away from Jane, keeping the laptop away from her reach.

"Oh I bet. Come on. If that" she pointed to the laptop, "article is so enthralling you so you miss my team fucking up, then I want to have a look." Jane scooted with Maura and argued her point.

"No Jane." Maura shut the laptop and set it on the coffee table next to the popcorn bowl.

"Mmmmauraaaa," Jane climbed into Maura's lap and begged.

Maura looked down into Jane's pleading brown eyes and gave in. "Fine, just, please don't make fun of me."

"I won't Maur," Jane said with excitement as she leaped out and grabbed the computer, setting it in her lap and opening it.

Jane started up the screen, using Maura's password and read the article for several minutes. Maura sat back in the couch and looked down at Jo sitting on the floor, avoiding Jane's eyes and her criticism.

"I hate to tell you this Maura, but this isn't a scientific article," Jane looked up at Maura, noticing her ducked head. She reached her hand out and grabbed Maura's bicep. Maura flinched away and scooted over further until she was right next to the arm of the couch and almost a whole cushion length away from Jane. "I know what it is Jane." Maura answered in a flat tone.

"What are you doing reading a piece on ?" Jane scooted closer to Maura, not letting her back away.

Maura shrugged in answer and turned her head away from Jane. Jane saw the shrug and set the computer down on the cushion, getting up and moving to sit by Maura on the arm of the couch, making Maura meet her gaze. "Maur, you know it doesn't matter to me."

"Did you read the subject of the text? The plot line?" Maura asked in a shaky tone, finally lifting her eyes to meet Jane's.

"Oh, you mean _Get Your Gun: the Adventures of a Homicide Detective and Her Best Friend the Medical Examiner_?" Jane giggled and asked, giving Maura a shoulder nudge.

"Yes,…Did you read towards the end? Did you read how the adventures always end?" Maura asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

Clearing her suddenly dry throat, Jane asked, "I didn't get that far. Can I read it?"

Maura gave another shrug and reached over to grab the laptop, opening it to allow Jane to finish reading. Jane refused to take the laptop when Maura handed it to her and instead left it in Maura's lap and leaned over, resting on the cushions and setting her head against Maura's, gently inhaling the scent of her shampoo. Maura increased the font size for Jane. After several minutes of reading, Jane saw a tear trickle down Maura's cheek. Jane caught the tear on her fingertip and gave Maura a kiss on the temple.

Jane cleared her throat and began to read out-loud a paragraph, "The dark haired detective walked down to the Morgue, watching her friend work at the computer station, oblivious to her presence. She crept up behind her softly and wrapped her arms around her from behind. The ME jumped at first, but recognized the scent of her detective and eased back into the embrace. The ME turned her head to look at the detective's beautiful brown eyes. Green eyes met brown. The green eyes drifted down to the full lips of her detective, and not questioning the impulse reached up and captured succulent red lips with her own. Dizzy from the sudden sensual assault, the detective knelt down beside the ME, refusing to release her nibbling lips until they were both gasping for breath."

"Maur?"

Maura squinted her eyes closed, squeezing out more tears, and blocking out Jane and her soon-to-come biting remarks over the lesbian fiction. Jane moved to kneel in front of Maura, moving the laptop and taking her hands, enfolding their fingers together. "Open your eyes and look at me." Jane asked softly.

"Nu huh," Maura responded and released a soft sob.

"Is this your escape from the real world? It's okay if it is. We all have to escape the gruesomeness of our jobs. I throw popcorn at the television and curse." Jane confessed with a gentle laugh and a smile.

"You do curse a lot…" Maura took a deep breath and opened her watery green eyes, locking onto Jane's. "I read the stories. I accidentally found it one day and now I can't stop. I see so much of us in the characters."

"Except for the lesbian part." Jane commented.

Maura stayed quiet for several minutes, perhaps too long. Jane finally understood what Maura just revealed. She fell back on her butt and stared wide-eyed up at Maura. "OH."

"Yeah Jane, Oh…." Maura gave a sarcastic laugh and looked up at the ceiling, not able to meet Jane's rejecting eyes.

Jane shook her head and jumped up to once again kneel in front of Maura, but this time she crawled between her knees, scooting until she could scoot up no further. She reached up; grasping Maura's chin and tugging her head down until their noses were just inches apart. In a whisper she confessed, "Maura its okay you feel how you feel about me. I could never hate you for it."

"Really Jane?"

"Yes Maur,"

Maura locked her eyes onto Jane's and leaned forward. Jane met her halfway. Soft lips brushed in a kiss of questioning. Jane, needing more from Maura, leaned in, wrapping her arms around Maura's neck and pulled her in, deepening the kiss. Jane tasted salt on Maura's warm lips as she brushed her tongue gently against the bottom one. Maura let Jane take the lead in their first kiss and softly moaned. The need to breathe separated the magnetic lips, both women leaning back with wide eyes and heaving chests.

"Wow." Jane exclaimed.

"Indeed. I'm glad you figured it out, Detective." Maura said with a wink at Jane, reaching out to brush her fingers against Jane's soft cheek.

"Me too." Jane agreed and grabbed Maura's palm, turning her head and placing a gentle kiss in the center.

"Hey Jane, your game is almost over." Maura nodded her head at the television.

"Fuck the game. They were sucking anyways. I think I like your hobby better." Jane exclaimed with a huge smile and dilated pupils, not bothering to turn her eyes away from Maura.

"You're still cursing." Maura smiled right back at Jane.

"Who the fuck cares. Now, get down here and keep my mouth busy."

Jane reached for Maura, and the two women continued enjoying their new hobby until late in the evening.

**A/N: I made up the website. Please give a review and let me know what you think…..Fabulous or total suckage…..**


End file.
